


Blanked

by saltstreets



Series: WIP AMNESTY [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, if ya want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets
Summary: “What did you expect?”





	Blanked

**Author's Note:**

> [drops this on the doorstep like a dead baby bird] i don't even know, this is from like 2015 man

 

“You’re. Not exactly what I expected,” Iker confides. He twists his hands together. Xavi watches him carefully.

“What did you expect?”

Iker shrugs. “I guess I thought you’d hate me straight off, that’s all. Since we’re on opposite sides of the, the ideological divide or whatever the media likes to dress it up as. But you didn’t. You don’t.” He pauses. “At least, I hope you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.” Xavi grins then, suddenly and not exactly pleasantly. It’s a mean grin, the grin of the fisherman reeling in his line, certain of his catch hooked on the end. “And besides, have you looked at yourself lately while you were playing, Iker? Because I’ve never seen you in white.”

Iker looks up at him quickly. What Xavi says is true: Iker doesn’t wear white. He wears the bright colours of Madrid’s goalkeeper kits. _But that wasn’t right,_ Iker thinks, _the keeper kits still have the crest. Still have the name._

He wants to tell Xavi that, to make sure that Xavi knows (as if there was any possibility that Xavi was genuinely confused instead of taking a cryptic dig at Iker. The idea was laughable) that Iker is still his opponent. But Xavi is gone, walked briskly away, and Iker doesn’t go after him.

 


End file.
